New Adventure Comics Vol 1 14
Supporting Characters: * Ranger Bob * Jess Antagonists: * cattle rustlers Other Characters: * Jane * Johnny Locations: * | Writer2_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler2_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker2_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle2 = The Adventures of Steve Conrad: "The Revenge of Devachan, Part 2" | Synopsis2 = After narrowly escaping the explosion on board the schooner, Steve and Myra share a tender moment. Meanwhile, a figure stirs in the water as a Steve's boat passes. It is Devachan, who somehow survived the explosion as well. Once he pulls himself onto the deck, he carefully ducks into the cabin where he murders one of the crewmen. Only one thought is on his mind now... Revenge on Steve Conrad! | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Myra Rutherford * Professor Bromberg Antagonists: * Devachan Other Characters: * Captain Hugo Judd ** Judd's schooner crew * Keith Roland Locations: * South ** near , off the coast of Chile ** San Moro Vehicles: * Judd's schooner | Writer3_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler3_1 = Sven Elven | Inker3_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle3 = Captain Quick: "Episode Twelve" | Synopsis3 = The 'Bonnie Bess' and her crew dock back at England, where Marjorie and her father part ways with Quick. Shortly after, a messenger arrives carrying a summons for Quick, from Her Majesty the Queen. Quick is thereby knighted, and after the ceremony, the Queen gives him new orders to collect even more riches from Spain. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Marjorie Barlow * Lord Barlow * Bonnie Bess Crew: Smith the Mate, Pierre Dufoe, others Antagonists: * Spanish Navy Other Characters: * Locations: * Portsmouth, , 1587 ** Barlow Ancestral Estate * ** *** Port Royal, *** Barranquilla *** Cartagena Vessels: * the "Bonnie Bess", a 3-masted privateering warship * Spanish Frigate | Writer4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker4_1 = Ed Winiarski | StoryTitle4 = Jungle Fever, Episode 1 | Synopsis4 = Red and Curley are two ex-marines turned adventurers. They accepted a job from a "Mr. Holloway" to become the managers of his plantation in the tropics. However, there are others who wish to stop the two from reaching the plantation alive. While they are traveling thru the Topics, by ship, two suspicious fellows sneak up behind Red and Curley and push them overboard into the sea. Luckily, another ship happens by them and fishes them out of the water. The captain gives them dry sailor clothes to wear. Of course, Red and Curley's streak of bad luck follows them even here, as down below deck in the crew's quarters, the crew suspect their captain of hoarding thousands of dollars in pearls. A mutiny springs forth, and Red and Curley are caught in the middle! They step into the fight, and Red is head-konked unconscious with a blackjack. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Red Riley * Antagonists: * Malay Mike * other thug * merchant ship's mutinous crew Other Characters: * Mr. Holloway * merchant ship's captain Locations: * South China Sea ** Holloway's Plantation Vehicles: * passenger ship * merchant ship | Writer5_1 = Stan Randall | Penciler5_1 = Stan Randall | Inker5_1 = Stan Randall | StoryTitle5 = Ramblin' Jim: "The End" | Synopsis5 = Click Allen gives Ramblin' Jim a ride to Ol' Scratch's shack, in his roadster. Scratch lives so far out in the country that they have to leave the car behind and hike there on foot. Ol' Scratch is delighted to meet Allen, and tells him the whole story of Jim's taking down three gangsters. Click points out a big pile of currency laying out in plain sight on the kitchen table. That's the posted reward for capturing Fishy Gill and his gang, that Sheriff Smith had dropped off there for Jim, earlier that day. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Click Allen * Ol' Scratch * Sheriff Smith Antagonists: * Fishy Gill ** two hench Vehicles: * Allen's open-top roadster | Writer6_1 = Joe Donohoe | Penciler6_1 = Joe Donohoe | Inker6_1 = Joe Donohoe | StoryTitle6 = Detective Sergeant Carey of the Chinatown Squad: "Murder at the Thousand Bleeding Dragons, Part 1" | Synopsis6 = Detective Sergeant Carey is sent to Chinatown to investigate a murder. With his partner, Sleepy, Carey heads to the address of the crime-scene. Inside the building, they find the body of an importer, along with a note telling police to stay out of it. The body is still warm, so whoever killed him may still be there. Using his hat as bait, Carey manages to coax out the killer and subdue him with a well placed punch. But as he bends down to search the man for any I.D., Sleepy spots another coming up behind him with a knife! Will Carey respond to Sleepy's shout in time? | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sleepy Antagonists: * two Chinese killers Other Characters: * Carey's boss * Li Hung, importer Locations: * * Police HQ ** #13, Lane of the Bleeding Dragon | Writer7_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler7_1 = Alex Anthony Blum | Inker7_1 = Alex Anthony Blum | StoryTitle7 = The Vikings: "Episode 14" | Synopsis7 = Ivar sends smoke signals to his comrades, telling them to gather together for a rescue. Back at the Druid camp, the mystical figures become enraged after seeing that Ivar's cell is empty. They blame Sundgrid, who claims she knew nothing of Ivar's escape, though she's secretly relieved at the news. The Druids work faster in building the sacrificial fire, much to High Druid Hasylwyn's dismay. Will Ivar and his Viking warriors make it to Sundgrid in time? | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * ** his Supporting Characters: * Sundgrid Antagonists: * High Druid Haslwyn ** his * Elsa Locations: * | Writer8_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler8_1 = Munson Paddock | Inker8_1 = Munson Paddock | StoryTitle8 = Monastery of the Blue God, Episode 1 | Synopsis8 = The World War has ended, and to celebrate, a ball is thrown in Paris, which U.S.Army Captain Stewart attends. He meets a beautiful young Baroness named Elsa Von Saxenberg, with whom he shares a dance. Elsa agrees to have dinner with him as long as he allows her to bring her friend, Vivan Kroningeld, along. Meanwhile, Count Kraft Von Bolander, who was Elsa's escort to the ball, watches the exchange with a cold glare. Later that night, when the ball has concluded, Captain Stewart returns to his apartment. He picks up a letter that has been left for him on the table. Suddenly, he is gripped with shock, as he reads the words on the paper. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * , Cavalry, U.S. Army Antagonists: * Lieutenant Count Kraft von Bolander, Prince Carl's Royal Regiment of Hussars, Swedish Army (wears a monocle) Other Characters: * First Lieutenant Miller * Baroness Elsa Von Saxenberg * Miss Vivan Kroningeld * Lawrence, of the Engineers Locations: * , late 1918 ** Swedish Legation | Writer9_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler9_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker9_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle9 = The Golden Dragon: "Episode 9" | Synopsis9 = When the bell begins to toll, Ian and Ken search the entire monastery for its source, to no avail. The two return to the courtyard where the caravan travelers all feel the ominous tension brought on by the mysterious bells. Several minutes pass, when again the bells are heard. Pan Chi-Lou alerts Ken and Ian to an odd fact: the butter in the lamps at the feet of the statue was still warm when they got there, so somebody had just then left the place. Doris becomes frightened of staying near a haunted monastery, so Ian takes her by the hand and leads her inside to show her there is nothing to fear. A spot of light catches Ian's attention; he enters the room from which it emanates. A statue of Genresi stands amid a ring of lit butter candles, and Ian recognizes the room from before. But this time, the candles are all lit! | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * * Ken Cockerill * Pan Chi-Lou Supporting Characters: * Doris Willis * Red Reilly * Don Walker * Lefty Murphy * Bob Campbell * Sandy Campbell Antagonists: * Dragon Priests * Torgadoff ** his Mongol killers Other Characters: * Cossacks, 9 or more ** Cossack Korsky * Caravan Master ** drovers, bearers, cooks, etc. Items: * Statue of Genresi Locations: * ** fortified monastery | Writer10_1 = Bill Carney | Penciler10_1 = Bill Carney | Inker10_1 = Bill Carney | StoryTitle10 = Hardluck Harry: "Shanghai Pete, Part 6" | Synopsis10 = Harry and Foo Chow are thrown in the brig. But thanks to a dozing guard, they are able to snag a ring of keys, and escape from the brig. Harry uncleverly tosses away the ring of keys. Harry's escape plan is to saw thru the wooden hull, and slip overboard. Unfortunately, Harry and Foo Chow are in the ship's hold, well below the water line. As soon as the sawing is finished, the ship begins to flood! | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Foo Chow Antagonists: * Slugger Vessels: * wooden ship Locations: * | Writer11_1 = Bill Patrick | Penciler11_1 = Bill Patrick | Inker11_1 = Bill Patrick | StoryTitle11 = Cal 'n' Alec: "Down To Denver, Part 3" | Synopsis11 = While riding on the train, Cal and Alec attempt to draw out the man who drugged their coffee. Once they identify him, and give him a good sock, it's time to start coming up with a plan. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * coffee man Locations: * Out West Vehicles: * train to Denver | Writer12_1 = H. Rider Haggard | Writer12_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler12_1 = Sven Elven | Inker12_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle12 = She: "Episode 8" | Synopsis12 = After a long march they arrive at the foot of a cliff, topped by an ornate fortress. It is the palace of She, Who Must Be Obeyed. The entrance is via a tunnel at the base of the cliff, and Horace and Leo are led, blindfolded, through a passage of caves. After many intricate turns, they halt, and the blindfolds are removed. A white-robed band of soldiers has now joined the Amahagger spearmen, and these Palace Guards now usher Horace and Leo into the presence of She. Leo is wearing a scarab ring, and has malaria, and in some fevered delusion, he snatches off his ring and dashes it to the ground; Horace observes this and deftly retrieves the ring, and slides it onto his own finger. Nobody else observes this. Chief Billali then conducts Holly into the throne room. She, herself, steps from behind an ornate curtain, and is very attractive. She scolds Billali for the cruel death suffered by Mahomed, and sends him scurrying from the room. She and Horace are alone. She claims to be over two thousand years old, and She has a wide range of knowledge. How? In her chamber, She has a shining pan of water, in which she can discern the future and the past. In the pan, Horace observes himself and his companions, months earlier, organizing their expedition. Horace falls completely under She's spell, quite literally, as she unveils her face and momentarily blinds him with her blazing irradiance. But a second later she is ablaze with fury, when she lays her eyes on the scarab ring, that Horace had taken from Leo. She accusingly points a finger at him, demanding to know where he got the ring, but Horace is paralyzed and cannot even speak. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Horace Holly * Leo Vincey Supporting Characters: * Mahomed * Job * Ustane Vincey Other Characters: * She * Billali, Amahagger Chief ** Amahagger Spearmen Locations: * Eastern Coastal ** Dismal Swamp ** She's clifftop Palace Items: * She's scrying water pan * Scarab Ring of Armenartas | Writer13_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler13_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker13_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle13 = Sandor and the Lost Civilization: "Rajah Maharajah, Part 10" | Synopsis13 = Sandor encounters Benar, the Fakir, who has disguised himself as a porter and infiltrated the palace. Sandor finally finds the cage that holds Elaka, and sets the animal free. Meanwhile Rajah Maharajah, riding an elephant, returns to the palace, and finds out that Sandor has escaped his cell! Rajah is enraged, and orders a palace-wide search. Benar helps Elaka hide in his cart, and quietly wheels it out of town, while Sandor follows them, from a distance. Shortly later, an alarm is raised, troops rush onto the scene, and the great gates are closed. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Animals: * Elaka, wild dog * Rajah's elephant Other Characters: * Benar, fakir Antagonists: * Rajah Maharajah ** his many soldiers, spies, and servants Locations: * Northern ** Lost Civilization *** Temple of the Jungle Goddess *** Palace of Rajah Maharajah | Writer14_1 = Charles Dickens | Writer14_2 = Merna Gamble | Penciler14_1 = Merna Gamble | Inker14_1 = Merna Gamble | StoryTitle14 = A Tale of Two Cities: Episode 10 | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Jarvis Lorry Supporting Characters: * Charles Evremonde * Lucie Manette * Dr. Manette Locations: * ** Teellson's Bank | Writer15_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler15_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker15_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle15 = Federal Men: "Junior Federal Men Vs. Blackie Flint" | Synopsis15 = Lonny and Frank are enthusiastic new members of the Junior Federal Men, which they read about in New Comics. One day, they find an injured Steve Carson, who tells them that he's been trailing Blackie Flint, a dangerous kidnapper, only to get shot. While Steve is out of action, the boys go off to Blackie's address to capture him and rescue the hostage. With Lonny serving as a distraction, Frank sneaks inside and unties the kidnapped man. When Blackie sees this, he tries to shoot him, but gets shot in the hand from behind by Lonny's slingshot, and drops his gun, which Frank scoops up. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * ** Supporting Characters: * ** Lonny ** Frank Antagonists: * Blackie Flint Other Characters: * unnamed kidnapped man Locations: * 1042 East 105th Street, Flint's Hideout * 373 Fourth Avenue, JFMC HQ | Notes = * Published by Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc. * Title on cover is "NEW Adventure COMICS"; title in indicia is still "New Comics". * First issue for Detective Sergeant Carey of the Chinatown Squad by Joe Donohoe. * This issue Captain Quick by Sven Elven expands from two pages to four. * Absent this issue is Don Coyote by Bill Patrick, which returns next issue. * Absent this issue is It's a Dern Lie by Bill Patrick, which returns next issue. * First In-Universe appearance of the Junior Federal Men. * First issue for Jungle Fever by Ed Winiarski. * First issue for Monastery of the Blue God by Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson & Munson Paddock. * Last issue for Ramblin' Jim by Stan Randall, last seen in More Fun Comics #10. * This issue, Sandor and the Lost Civilization by Homer Fleming expands from two pages to four. * In She, that scarab ring of Leo's was previously shown and mentioned one time, back in . ** Eustane's name has gone back to being spelled "Ustane". ** This installment is four pages long, twice as long as the last few chapters. * Also appearing in this issue of New Adventure Comics were: ** Chikko Chakko by Ellis Edwards ** Do You Know? (random facts) illustrated by Henry Kiefer ** Famous Poems Illustrated: "The Battle of Blenheim" by Robert Southey, by Henry Kiefer ** Goofo the Great by Alger ** Hoiman ** How We Got Our 'ABC's (nonfiction comics-format article) ** "International Good Neighbor Club" (text article & membership application) ** Laughing At Life by Whitney Ellsworth ** "Komikross" (puzzle/comics fusion) by Henry Jay ** Maw Paw and Willie ** Ol' Oz Bopp by Alger ** Sinker, art by Robert John Hermans ** "Worthwhile Films to Watch For" (text article) by I.W. Magovern | Trivia = * Russell Cole signed his Goofo the Great and Ol' Oz Bopp strips as "Alger". * The cliche expression "She, Who Must Be Obeyed" dates back to this novel, , by , being adapted in these issues of New Adventure Comics. | Recommended = | Links = }}